


Bats Are Nocturnal

by SoManyFandoms



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot but with Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyFandoms/pseuds/SoManyFandoms
Summary: Meta humans can be nocturnal too.





	Bats Are Nocturnal

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen down the Batman rabbit hole. It has Flash in it because technically I fell down the Justice League rabbit hole first.
> 
>  
> 
> Inspired by the following scene from Batman Begins, after Bruce's first night of being Batman.
> 
> Bruce: [after Alfred opens the curtains] Bats are nocturnal.
> 
> Alfred: Bats may be, but even for billionaire playboys, three o'clock is pushing it.

Wally is almost swaying with exhaustion. It’s worth it, no matter the disapproving look on Alfred’s face as he answers the front door.

“Alfred.”

“Master Wally. You need to take better care of yourself.”

“But that’s what I’ve got you for.” Wally grins, and Alfred’s stern look softens just a little bit, though Wally know he is one of the few who can tell.

“Master Bruce was out late last night. Would you like breakfast?”

“No thanks Alfred”, Wally says and then yawns widely, covering his mouth with his hand. “I had food before I left.” He had. It was a miracle he hadn’t burnt his apartment down. Alfred gives him another look as if he knows what had almost happened. Wally keeps smiling.

“I will set an extra place for dinner.”

“Thank you”, Wally says gratefully as Alfred lets him enter, and then makes his way along the familiar path.

The bed beckons, the man beneath the blanket more so, even in sleep, and Wally has just enough energy left to speed himself into a pair of pyjama pants.

Bruce mmms as the covers move but doesn’t react when Wally puts an arm around him, rests a hand on his stomach, lays his head against his back and lets the beat of his heart carry him away.

Bats, being nocturnal creatures, shouldn’t be woken before sunset, or at least until they’d had a few hours sleep, but it didn’t mean they had to sleep alone.


End file.
